beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 52
is the fifty-second episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution and the final episode of the Original Series. Plot Tyson, flies high into the air, Dragoon already ahead. The Earth quickly being covered by darkness meanwhile cars, buildings, and ships are flying around, being sucked in by a black wormhole created by Brooklyn. On the ground of the stadium, Garland explains that Brooklyn never knew about losing before, or anything related to it. Military jets and helicopters come but Brooklyn sends then flying. Overwhelmed by Brooklyn's awesome power, Tyson realizes that no matter how much strong he gets there is no way to stop Brooklyn unless he can make him understand; thus, Tyson continues trying to make him see reality, but suddenly a blue, ghost-like face comes out of Brooklyn's head, answering Tyson's questions. At the end, the real Brooklyn continues his inner (or evil) self's sentence by saying even if he could talk about himself, no one would never understand. Brooklyn continues laughing. Tyson supposes he will have to learn about Brooklyn through the beybattle. He calls out to Dragoon and attacks with Evolution Storm; a big tornado forms but in vain, Brooklyn proves to be just way too powerful to be harmed in any way. After some fierce attacks, a short flash appears in front of Tyson : a younger version of Brooklyn is sitting, alone, on a swing, looking down at the ground, Tyson now understands what Brooklyn meant. The black-winged blader then fades into the clouds, soon followed by Zeus. On the remains of the stadium, Kenny and Daichi beg Tyson not to go there, but he does not listen to them. The two bladers appear in an empty white and yellow place. A lake is unmoving below them. Brooklyn's reflection shows his black wings, while they are now white. Tyson asks him about his view on Beyblade was before now and is transported into the same flashback. His younger version asks Brooklyn why he is sitting there on his own. He challenges him to a beybattle, saying they could play until they can't stand anymore. Brooklyn does not believe it; everyone who said that before abandoned him right after because they lost. Tears start falling down his cheeks, but he wipes them away. Brooklyn tells him that nobody wanted to be with him because he always won. Brooklyn stands up, opening his white wings. He believes Tyson also wants to do the same thing with him. The battle continues and Brooklyn creates a tornado of his own, which pushes Tyson far away. The champion tries to convince Brooklyn to stop his attack, but he does not listen to him. Hiro understands the extent of Brooklyn's attack; he tells everyone to leave before anything bad happens. G Revolutions does not listen to him. They say that they will not leave Tyson alone to compete and will stay by his side no matter the cost. Garland realizes that they are real friends to the Beyblade champion, especially the lone wolf himself: Kai. He is ashamed of himself for not being so close to his own team. He starts crying knowing that he failed Brooklyn. In the sky, Tyson's friends appear to Brooklyn. Kai encourages Tyson to fight, and never give up. Brooklyn keeps saying "be gone forever" and calls out for Zeus, creating an even stronger wind. Not being able to keep up with Brooklyn just when Tyson was about to fall apart, on the former stadium, Max screams at Tyson. In the sky, the bottom part of Dragoon starts sending water everywhere. Tyson looks down and realizes where this new power came from: Draciel. Next, in his hospital room, Tala suddenly wakes up from his coma. He takes off his oxygen mask and cries out Tyson's name, while Wolborg gets out to help. The two water towers freeze, to Brooklyn's surprise. Realizing his friends are all with him, Tyson uses everyone's power: Draciel's, Wolborg's, Driger's, Dranzer's and Strata Dragoon's. They fuse together and Dragoon MS transforms into Dragoon MS Ultimate Version. A hit from Dragoon pushes Zeus back and the grey clouds and wormhole Brooklyn created are turned back to light and the darkness is destroyed. After the blinding light of the two attacks faded, the spectators, announcer and bladers are back in the real world. A demolished world. The crowd wonders if they are in a dream, or whether it's reality. Tyson and Brooklyn are sitting on the ground, exhausted. Both blades are still spinning. Now, Tyson and Brooklyn (who finally understands a Beyblading spirit) can continue their battle, as their respective teammates look on in joy and encourage them to keep going. Garland's faith in his own team is renewed in the process. Everyone then proceeds to join them. Outside the BEGA building, Boris looks desolate turning to his left, he notices his association's building is completely ruined. He screams at himself, not believing the facts. Turning around, he hears and sees kids and bladers running towards him. Thinking they are BEGA fans, he opens his arms to them, but they just run past him. Some even push him around; one walks on his hand and another makes him fall on his face. Hiro walks up to him and says that bladers never needed a professional league like BEGA and that training them to encourage Tyson's own growth was the reason he accepted to train some of the bladers. The man grips the coach's jacket, saying he is completely wrong. They argue and Hiro comments on how Tyson successfully restored Beyblading and exceeding his expectations before he eventually walks away to renew his own game, leaving his iconic red glasses on a rock. More than a hundred kids now making a big circle around Tyson and Brooklyn. Tyson asks him if he wants to continue. Brooklyn refuses to abandon the fight. The battle begins again even though there is no proper stadium to beybattle in. This time, they play for fun though the outcome of the battle was not revealed. However it is clear that Tyson won because the BEGA League is finished and the BBA is restored afterwards. Days after the final match of Justice 5, the city gets repaired. Even if BBA is not built up yet, bladers still keep coming to train in its new headquarters - a small house by the bridge, which will be enough to restore the BBA to its former glory. Ray, Max, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary are helping the kids to learn Beyblading while discussing the next World Championships and they wonder where Tyson and Kai are. On a small hill, Tyson and Kai are lying down on the grass, while the wind blows. Starting to get impatient, Tyson asks Kai to battle and Kai finally gets up. Both bladers take out their launcher and wait. The others arrive on top of the hill and after a while, they, along with a lot of bladers and DJ Jazzman, are around Kai and Tyson to watch their battle. The series sends with Dranzer and Dragoon appearing in the sky. Major Events *Tala wakes up from his coma. *Dragoon MS evolves into Dragoon MSUV through the power of everyone else's bit-beasts. *Though the outcome was unclear at first, Tyson won the final match of the Justice 5, effectively disbanding BEGA. *The BBA is restored and resumes its operations. *Tyson and Kai have their long awaited Beyblade rematch. Characters *Blader DJ *Mr. Dickenson *Tala *Brooklyn *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Daichi Sumeragi *Ming-Ming *Crusher *Garland Siebald *Mystel *Hiro Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Rick Anderson *Lee *Kevin *Gary *Mariah *Miguel *Mathilda *Julia Fernandez *Raul Fernandez *Romero *Boris Balkov *Ryu Granger Original Ending Characters * Taro Tate * Judy Tate * Tao * Ozuma * Dunga * Mariam * Joseph * Robert Jürgens * Johnny McGregor * Enrique * Oliver * Claude * Aaron * Eddy * Sanguinex * Lupinex * Zeo Zagart * King * Queen * Carlos * Spencer * Bryan Kuznetsov * Ian Papov * Steven * Kane Yamashita * Goki * Salima * Jim * Monica * Ms. Kincaid * Hikaru Tomonji * Kennosuke Shishi * Tenmaru Shishi Beyblades *Dragoon MS *Dragoon MSUV *Zeus *Dranzer MF (unseen) *Dragoon MF (unseen) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon MS / Dragoon MSUV) vs Brooklyn (Zeus) = Tyson & Dragoon (Outcome unseen) *Tyson Granger (Dragoon MF) vs Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer MF) = No Outcome (Series Ended) Trivia *This episode and the previous one were originally aired in Japan as a special double episode. *In the English dub: **This episode and previous one were split in two. ** After Tyson convinced Brooklyn to beyblade for fun and BEGA was officially destroyed, Boris stood before its ruins, unable to believe reality. While he was standing there, fans walked on him, a dog peed on him and a bird relieved itself on his face. The last two scenes were cut, yet the bird excrement on his face is easily seen afterwards. *In the original, images of almost every team and major character that appeared in the series are shown: **White Tiger X are seen in a forest with their coach Tao. **Mystel plucks some fruits from a tree. **Ming-Ming holds a concert watched by an excited Kenny, Crusher and his recovered sister Monica. **Brooklyn rests with some animals while Garland watches from the window of a mansion (presumably his family's), where he is practicing with his hair down. **The Blitzkrieg Boys walk by a crowd of cheering fans in Russia, reunited with their old member Ian. **Hiro coaches some kids in Beyblading. **The Saint Shields are shown in a field. **Kane, Salima, Jim and Goki are seen coming out of a plane. **F-Dynasty have a two-on-two battle against King and Queen in a stadium, and so do Matilda and Aaron against Robert and Oliver. **Rick battles Carlos in an alley. **Johnny, Enrique, Miguel and Claude have an unexplained problem with the Dark Bladers in a corridor. **The PPB All Starz and Judy Tate greet Steven in a hospital, where he was being treated for an injured foot. **A short-haired Zeo is seen with a violin in his hands looking through a window, with his Cerberus Beyblade near him. **Romero, Tyson's grandfather, Hilary, Miss Kinncaid, Max's father and Kenny's parents are seen in Kenny's parents' restaurant. **The manga exclusive characters Hikaru Tomoji, Kennosuke Shishi and Tenmaru Shishi make a cameo appearance. *In both versions, the season and series ends with an image of Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny. Gallery File:Tumblr_ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o1_1280.png|Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary File:Tumblr_ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o2_1280.png|Mystel File:Tumblr_ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o3_1280.png|Ming Ming File:Tumblr_ooocrnc7Zk1w4q252o1_1280.png|Kenny, Monica, and Crusher File:Tumblr_ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o6_1280.png|Brooklyn File:Tumblr_ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o7_1280.png|Brooklyn File:Tumblr_ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o8_1280.png|Brooklyn and Garland File:Tumblr_ooocz0I6nn1w4q252o1_1280.png|Garland Cut51_10.jpg|Garland & his family book of principles File:Tumblr_oooc4udZrc1w4q252o2_1280.png|Garland File:Tumblr_oooc4udZrc1w4q252o3_1280.png|Bryan, Tala, Ian, and Spencer File:Tumblr_oooc4udZrc1w4q252o4_1280.png|Hiro Granger File:Tumblr_ooodef4Onh1w4q252o1_1280.png|Ozuma, Dunga, Mariam, and Joseph File:Tumblr_oooc4udZrc1w4q252o6_1280.png|Goki, Jim, Kane, and Salima File:Tumblr_oooc4udZrc1w4q252o7_1280.png|King and Queen and Raul and Julia File:Tumblr_ooodooIWob1w4q252o1_1280.png|Aaron, Mathilda, Robert and Oliver File:Tumblr_ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o2_1280.png|Rick and Hiruta File:Tumblr_ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o3_1280.png|Johnny, Enrique, Miguel, Claude, Sanguinex & Lupinex File:Tumblr_ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o4_1280.png File:Tumblr_ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o5_1280.png|Rick, Steven, Michael, Judy and Emily File:Tumblr_ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o6_1280.png|Zeo File:Tumblr_ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o7_1280.png|Taro, Romero, Ms. Kinnkay, Mr. and Mrs. Tatibana, Ryu & Hilary Cut51_23.jpg|Hikaru, Kennosuke & Tenmaru File:Tumblr_ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o8_1280.png|Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny tumblr_ooo8o13vey1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooo8ps49OF1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooo1i9zfkz1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooo5jiPSGO1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooo6qoSVPb1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opqkouF7yd1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_ooodvf3IDn1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oooc4udZrc1w4q252o8_1280.png tumblr_ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o1_1280.png Kai-GRev-Eps52.jpg Ray-Kon-beyblade-34080465-500-375.png Ray-and-Max-beyblade-34080552-500-375.png tumblr_oooc4udZrc1w4q252o5_640.png S03E52 MaxTateG-Rev52-1.jpg S03E52 BGR.jpg S03E52-062719_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Original Series Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes